


NOT A BAD THING: Part 1

by charito_ (ChickenNoodles)



Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I honestly had a hard time writing this one, Jihyo is undecided, Jihyo is unsure, Light Angst, Minatozaki Sana-centric, Mostly Sana's pov, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bestfriends, besties, park jihyo - Freeform, sahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_
Summary: She should not feel those if it weren't for this strong feeling she has been keeping all this time.Sana shouldn't feel those if she's not in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091519
Kudos: 12





	NOT A BAD THING: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> SaHyo One Shot AU

News broke out.

The news have been trending all over social media, and it has been the talk of the town. Disappointment among fans has been overflowing through social media, and some expressed their continuous love and support through various social media posts.

In their dorm, everyone was a little frantic. The young ones were a little confused and worried as they don't know what to do and how they can help. While the unnies have been there all the time, never leaving the side of their precious leader.

The news broke out on a one fine day that no one was expecting.

TWICE's Park Jihyo and Kang Daniel broke up.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon was at Jihyo's side all the time, comforting and talking to her as members after members come and go into their room to show how much they cared for their leader. Jihyo has been caring and handling eight people for years already, even though they're a little handful and chaotic sometimes, she was still able to look after them one by one as she is their great leader.

Now that she needs someone in this kind of situation, she has eight of them.

Momo talked to Jihyo when she entered the room for the nth time, giving her some advice and trying to lift her mood up. Their lovely and always smiling leader is now hurt and crying for how many hours already and it hurts them to see her in that way. Mina, who isn't talking that much, showed her love and care for their leader by giving her a heartwarming hug and some words to Jihyo.

While the maknae line came in to their room as a group, Dahyun's worry was visibly plastered on her face as she immediately rushed to their leader's side. Chaeyoung was a bit sad, seeing their leader cry and hurt was something she couldn't bear. Tzuyu, who was often regarded as the member who rarely shows emotions did her best to comfort their unnie.

Everyone had their ways to comfort Jihyo, but Sana, was the member who was going extra miles just to comfort their leader. At first, she would crack jokes, which failed obviously. Then proceeded to do a pep talk as if she was a married woman with tons of experience about relationships, talking endlessly as she tries her best to uplift Jihyo's mood.

But those were just her ways to show how much she truly cared for their leader, and her best friend.

Sana wouldn't go on extra miles just to comfort someone if it weren't for something that she has been keeping all this time. She would be lying if she's not hurt and not mad about how Jihyo got into this situation.

She shouldn't feel this ache in her heart when she saw how happy Jihyo was when she was with Kang Daniel before. She shouldn't be feeling relieved when she heard about the news, it’s shameful on some part.

She should not feel those if it weren't for this strong feeling she has been keeping all this time.

Sana shouldn't feel those if she's not in love with her best friend.

Sana experiences those feelings and conflicts within her because she loves Jihyo.

And it breaks her to see Jihyo cry and in pain.

*******

Days had passed, and they have to continue working. Jihyo had to put up such facade to everyone, she doesn't want the ONCEs to get sad by the news days ago by seeing how hurt their precious leader was.

She has to smile even if it’s hard.

Jihyo has to.

In front of the cameras, it was as if nothing happened to Jihyo, as if she was not in pain for the past few days. She was all smiles and cheerfulness. But behind the smiles and the camera, she just wants to cry, again.

When they got back to their dorm, Jihyo went straight for the bedroom. After changing into comfortable clothes, she laid down on the bed, stared at the ceiling. Slowly, tears filled up her eyes and as her tears were about to fall, a soft knock on the door startled her. It slowly opened, and it revealed Sana.

"Dinner's ready," Sana softly said, she waited for Jihyo's response by the door patiently like a three year old kid waiting for her mom's approval to let her sleep on the bed with her mom.

When Sana didn't get any response, she knew dinner isn't on Jihyo's list tonight. She didn't uttered a word, but Sana carefully entered the room and closed the door behind her. She joined Jihyo by the bed and gathered up courage on what word would be safest to say so that Jihyo won't burst into tears.

Then Jihyo breathes and lets out a deep breath. "I never thought it would hurt so much."

Sana opened her lips, attempting to say something but closed it again due to uncertainty of what she'll say. She stayed silent again.

"Maybe I dreamed too much, Sana," Jihyo continued. "Maybe I asked for more and now they took it away from me." Even if tears weren't present yet, Sana can see the pain and how hurt Jihyo was.

It hurts her even more.

She couldn't bear it, seeing her best friend, the girl that she loves and the girl she would always love, in pain and suffering from something she was never expecting.

"I shouldn't asked for more when I already had everything." Jihyo's voice faltered and a single stream of tear flowed down on her face. This made Sana to panic a little, for she knows what will happen next after seeing those tears.

"No, no!" Sana immediately reacted. "It’s no one's fault, no one asked for this." She finally said. As if her body had its own mind and went over to Jihyo and cuddled the shorter girl closer to her.

"Please don't blame yourself," Sana added. "Please stop crying, Jihyo."

As if the Japanese girl triggered her tears to flow more excessively, Jihyo began to breakdown and sobbed within Sana's embrace.

 _It hurts me more seeing you like this, Jihyo._ Sana said to herself, wondering when will be the time when she'll be able to finally muster up the courage and tell her how she feels.

 _If I could've been strong enough for myself, then you won't be making such fake smiles._ Another train of thought followed Sana's talk to herself.

 _Or maybe this could be the time I could be strong, even if it’s not for myself, but for your sake. I’ll always choose you._ Sana told herself.

"I never knew this song before, but after discovering it," Sana says as she pulled Jihyo closer to her. "I told myself that I'll sing this to the person I love the most. So I found myself learning the song."

She doesn't know what to do anymore, but a sudden feeling inside her tells her to sing that one English song she discovered a year ago.

At first, Sana was humming the song, trying to get the tone and probably collecting enough strength to mutter the words. Jihyo's cries slowly becomes subtle but Sana still can hear her sob.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind_  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it._  
_And my momma swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if does not exist._

"I hated a lot of things back then, and love was something I used to hate," Sana says as she pauses from the song just before the chorus. Jihyo became a little calm now and Sana assumes that she'll fall asleep any time now.

"But after meeting you, it slowly changed. You let me see the world on its other side without you realizing it." Sana paused and smiled at the thought where she shared a lot of memories with the younger girl. "Just like how I used to hate love, you let me realize that it’s not a bad thing."

_But darling, you are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

Sana's heart flutters, she hopes Jihyo won't hear it and hopes that she's already asleep. She took a deep breath, and a small, soft smile emerged from her lips.

"It was not a bad thing to fall in love with a person like you, Park Jihyo."

**Author's Note:**

> ~ All the love from Doc and Charito! Follow us on our writing acc: @DocCharitofics on twitter!
> 
> Follow me on my stantwt/kpoptwt: @potatowsupreme
> 
> Link to my other KPOP works and fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_/works
> 
> ~ 안녕, 감사합니다 annyeong, gamsahabnida


End file.
